In wireless communication devices, if the device is allowed to transfer data at the maximum rate and the ambient temperature of the device is elevated, the device may exceed the allowable thermal limits. If the internal temperature is not controlled the device may only be able to operate until the maximum operating temperature is achieved at which point the communications device may be forced to shut down. The user may then have to allow the communications device to cool considerably before operation could resume, which can lead to a poor user experience.